The Past Is Gone..... The Sequel
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Jade and Juunana have decided to get married. But they run into a problem!! (Namely a problem that's a Saiyan and goes by the name of Goku.) Will they ever get the happily ever after that they want?


**The Past Is Gone, The Future Forgotten, and The Present Is ****_Now_****:**

**The Sequel**

  
  


By: Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Juunana.....(darn!! *pout*). But Jade is my original character, so....ya know.....whatever. Well, hope ya like my fic, and ja ne minna-san!

  
  


"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT???!!!!" The roar echoed throughout the mountains, growing louder and louder. 

The scream originated from a small cottage in a large wooded area. Inside this small cottage, several families were gathered. Krillin, Juuhachi, Marron, the whole Son family, and the Briefs family (including Vegeta....though how Bulma got him to come beats me....). In the middle of the gathering, there stood two teens, though they were older than they looked. One was none other than the (in)famous and kawaii android, Juunana. The other teen was Goku's latest pupil, a red-headed girl whose name was Jade.

Juunana blinked at Goku's roar, then edged away from Vegeta, who was giving him one of his 'Death-Glares'. Clearing his throat, he repeated, "Jade and I are going to get married."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU ARE!!" came the answering roar. 

The group winced at Goku's unusual vehemence. Four year old Pan whimpered and hid behind her father, for the first time scared of her grandfather. "Daddy," she whispered, "what's wrong? Why is Grandpa yelling??"

Gohan glanced down at her. "Hush, Panny," he said, pushing her even further behind him. "Stay behind me, okay?"

Pan glanced at her grandfather again; then, with an audible gulp, she nodded.

"JADE IS LIKE THE DAUGHTER I NEVER HAD!! THERE'S NO WAY IN HFIL THAT I'M GOING TO LET THE DAUGHTER OF MY HEART GET MARRIED TO....TO....WELL, TO A JUVENILE DELINQUENT!!"

Jade's eyes narrowed, until they became slits of silver. "Goku, come with me," she said as she quickly walked out of the room, headed for their favorite spot in the woods. As she flew through the air, she let the wind stream around her. It shoved her long red hair away from her face, until it became a long comet's trail behind her. Soon, she reached the spot. A high cliff, over looking the ocean below. Waves pounded against the rocks below, filling the air with booms and crashes. A few minutes later, she heard a soft 'thump' as Goku landed on the cliff's edge next to her. Once he was settled, sitting next to her, she looked at him. "Goku...why don't you want me to be happy, like how you and ChiChi and Gohan and Videl are? Please.......answer me that."

Goku looked at her, his black eyes soft and gentle, more like himself. "Oh, Jade....I do want you to be happy.....but, like I said, you're the daughter of my heart.....the daughter I never had......and I don't want to lose that relationship I have with you. I love you, Jade."

Jade smiled softly, her anger forgotten. "I love you too, Goku. I never knew my father, and my mother left me all alone once she found out that I had chosen immortality over death. I've basically grown up alone.....and I miss people. I will always love you, Goku. But I also love Juunana...and it's time for me to grow up. I'm going to get married to him, whether you say so or not. But I would like your approval. I was hoping that you would give me away...."

Goku sighed and looked out over the water. "Jade.....I do want you to be happy, but I think that you could do so much better than Juunana. Jade, he was evil once. You do realize what I'm telling you? He was _evil_. He was the _enemy_. I know that people deserve a second chance, but how do we really know that he's decided to become good?"

Jade followed his gaze out to sea, tracing the horizon with her eyes. "And how do you know that Vegeta's really good now, too?" she countered softly.

Goku sighed, weary with the argument and his wish that she would be happy. "Fine, Jade. You win. But if I ever find out that he's harmed one hair on your head......" At this, Goku's eyes hardened, "I'll kill him. Slowly and painfully."

Jade sighed; and leaned against her sensei's muscular shoulder. Together, they watched the sun set. Soon after that, the stars came out, one by one, showering their calm serenity on the two martial artists.

Three months later.......

The church was a burst of color. Flowers were everywhere and the clothes that the guests wore just made the church even more colorful. ChiChi and Bulma were crying even before the service could officially begin; both sniffled loudly, bawling into Vegeta's suit, much to his chagrin. But he sighed and put up with it.

_It's not like I could actually kill someone today......_ he thought with a grumble. He sighed again and slumped further into his pew. He didn't want to admit it, not in front of the women and Kakarot, but even his eyes were a little wet. But of course it wasn't because of a stupid _wedding_!!! A wedding, of all things!! He just had allergies. 

The more Vegeta told himself this, the more he began to believe the lie.

Suddenly, music began and the audience hushed, with an occasional sniffle from either Bulma or ChiChi......or even both. As the bride slowly walked down the aisle, clasping Goku's sleeve nervously, a sigh seemed to go up from the audience. As she passed, many people smiled softly. Even Vegeta's permanent scowl softened. Just a tad bit, mind you. But still, it softened.

Jade nervously brushed aside a stray curl. She wasn't used to wearing dresses--heck, this _was_ the first time she ever wore a dress! But it was a special day.......so allowances had to be made. Plus too, Bulma and ChiChi threatened her with bodily harm if she showed up in her training gi. Sure, Jade was much stronger than either of them. But still.....why cause trouble where it wasn't needed?

And it was then when she felt Goku let go of her arm. She shot a panicked look at her sensei, but he only smiled softly. His black eyes were gentle as he slowly leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"I love you....I always will. And know that I will always be there for you, Jade. No matter what, I am here. Do you understand?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Jade nodded and grinned at him. Pressing a quick kiss against his cheek, she stepped up to the altar. And her eyes were caught by Juunana's. Pale blue stared into storm cloud gray for the longest time. It was broken only when Juunana smiled at her, his eyes crinkling with love and joy.

The service seemed to fly by......everything was a blur to Jade. Next thing she knew, Juunana was slowly leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. In the background, Jade could hear ChiChi and Bulma dissolving in even more tears. As Juunana deepened the kiss, Jade realized something important.

There were, in fact, such things as happily-ever-afters.


End file.
